


Tríadas y Tribulaciones

by Drakonov



Series: Traducciones/Translations [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Sam Wilson, Bucky is trying his best, Cabin Fic, Drabble, Fluff and Smut, Good Boyfriend Steve Rogers, M/M, Marking, Omega Steve Rogers, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Wooing, a good faith attempt at polyamory negotiation, bear cubs do not belong in living rooms, because fic, domestic as hell, he gets there eventually, highly adaptable Sam, marigolds do not belong in coffee pots, mildly feral Bucky, which is rapidly derailed by porn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonov/pseuds/Drakonov
Summary: Traducción/Adaptación deTriads and Tribulationsporfiasco_sauce.O; Sam Wilson no se apuntó a esto, pero ahora que está aquí, va a aprovecharlo al máximo.





	1. Rivalidades y Reuniones

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rivalries and Reunions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013229) by [fiasco_sauce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiasco_sauce/pseuds/fiasco_sauce). 



> Actually, this a translation of the [Triads and Tribulations](https://archiveofourown.org/series/550432) series. Thanks to fiasco_sauce for allow me to translate this! I wondered if uploading in three different works and create a series, or all in one. So... Here it is.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam se adentra dos pasos en la habitación del hotel antes de que el olor le golpee. Un momento después un cuerpo firme le está presionando contra la pared y hay un fuerte agarre bloqueando sus muñecas sobre su cabeza. Se desorienta por un momento, pero tan pronto como siente el metal en el agarre, sabe quién es.
> 
> —Hey, Barnes —consigue pronunciar.
> 
> Está un poco orgulloso de sí mismo por no gimotear. El aroma es fuerte en la habitación y sus instintos se están volviendo locos, pidiéndole que se dé la vuelta y exponga su vientre. Quizá no sea lo más inteligente, pero Sam quiere tratar de hablar como personas racionales primero.
> 
> Barnes hunde su nariz en el cuello de Sam e inhala profundamente.
> 
> Bueno, pues se saltan la charla.
> 
>  
> 
> Sam y Steve han estado a la caza de Barnes a través de Europa. Barnes les coge primero, y tiene unas cuantas preguntas para Sam.

Sam se adentra dos pasos en la habitación del hotel antes de que el olor le golpee. Un momento después un cuerpo firme le está presionando contra la pared y hay un fuerte agarre bloqueando sus muñecas sobre su cabeza. Se desorienta por un momento, pero tan pronto como siente el metal en el agarre, sabe quién es.

—Hey, Barnes —consigue pronunciar.

Está un poco orgulloso de sí mismo por no gimotear. El aroma es fuerte en la habitación y sus instintos se están volviendo locos, pidiéndole que se dé la vuelta y exponga su vientre. Quizá no sea lo más inteligente, pero Sam quiere tratar de hablar como personas racionales primero.

Barnes hunde su nariz en el cuello de Sam e inhala profundamente.

Bueno, pues se saltan la charla. Vale. Puede con ello. Ladea su cabeza hacia un lado, permitiéndole mejor acceso. Expone su garganta, lo que significa que Barnes podría desgarrarla con sus dientes, pero es un jodido súpersoldado asesino, podría matarle de cien maneras diferentes si quisiera.

Sam espera que no.

—Mi nombre es Sam —intenta.

No intenta pelear contra el férreo agarre. Lo último que quiere es provocar una lucha física. Otea tras Barnes y siente un tipo de miedo completamente diferente cuando ve que la habitación está vacía.

— ¿Dónde está Steve?

—Guarida —la palabra es gruñida más que hablada, con una voz ronca por el desuso.

— ¿Tu guarida?

Barnes hace un zumbido afirmativo, que vibra bajo su pecho. Suena satisfecho. —Está seguro.

¡Jesucristo! Quiere preguntarle cómo le ha llevado allí, si le ha atrapado y echado sobre su hombro al estilo hombre de las cavernas o solamente se ha presentado y pedido a Steve que le siguiera —Steve lo habría hecho, tan imprudente como lo es— pero Sam no se encuentra en demasiada posición para demandar respuestas.

Barnes se mueve un poco atrás para mirarle a los ojos, pero permanece cerca lo suficiente para que su pelo largo y enmarañado roce su barbilla. —Hueles a Steve.

Oh, mierda. Eso es. Sam va a morir.

Bucky Barnes y Steve Rogers estaban vinculados, mucho antes de todo el tema de la descongelación. El hombre sujetándole contra la pared, todo músculo apretado, barba ruda y ojos fieros que Sam ha visto cien mil veces en otros veteranos quizá no sea exactamente el mismo hombre, pero todavía regresa por Steve. Se ha encontrado, sin querer, entre un alfa y su _omega vinculado_.

Matar a un adversario es, hoy en día, legal en algunos países. Incluso en EEUU es un factor atenuante, pudiendo incluso reducir los cargos de asesinato a homicidio involuntario y llevarlo a una reducción de condena. Los instintos alfa golpean fuerte cuando un omega está en juego, suficiente para contar como demencia temporal. Quién sabe en qué estado mental está Barnes ahora, pero Sam duda que sea en un momento para ser razonable y racional sobre una pareja rival para su omega. Basándose en su comportamiento está un poco más allá de algo feral.

Da una rápida inhalación, extendiendo sus fosas nasales. La esencia de Barnes le sobrecoge, fuerte y almizclada —el aroma base huele bien, como humo de madera y cuero, pero no le vendría mal una ducha o tres—. Barnes entierra la nariz en su cuello de nuevo, en el otro lado esta vez.

—No sabía que aún seguíais vinculados. Nunca fue mi intención meterme entre-

Se detiene cuando Barnes _le roza_ con su nariz. Como si tratara tranquilizarle. Sam no es capaz de entender qué está pasando.

—Hueles como si fueses mío —murmura Barnes, casi perplejo—. Como Steve.

Oh, Dios, Sam no estaba preparado para esto. Solo había salido para reponer suministros y parar por la lavandería mientras Steve se echaba una muy necesitada siesta. Llevaban viajando de un lado a otro sin parar, siguiendo el rastro de Barnes por toda Europa del Este y ese motel de mala muerte en Belgrado solo era una más de otras tantas paradas. Había pensado en bocadillos y calcetines limpios, no en cómo tener que explicarse al alfa resucitado de su novio.

—Steve y tú vinculasteis antes de la guerra. Tú y yo solo nos hemos visto dos veces.

 _Una en la que arrancaste el volante de mi coche y otra en la que rompiste mi ala y me lanzaste por el helicarrier_ , no añade.

—Pero eres de Steve —insiste. Su mano libre sube al cuello de Sam, presionando, quien siente su cuerpo volverse laxo y pesado bajo la presión constante. Acaricia pequeños círculos con su pulgar—. Y Steve es mío.

Casi sin querer, comienza a sosegarse. Barnes no huele enfadado, y no le ha hecho daño. No puede evitar relajarse a pesar de su agarre. Quizá por ello.

—Cierto.

Barnes presiona sus dientes suavemente sobre su cuello, una tenue mordedura sobre la glándula vinculatoria de Sam. No lo suficientemente fuerte para romper la piel, pero le estremece de igual manera. El intento de una mordedura vinculante. No un vínculo, no todavía, pero una _marca_.

En un segundo, le golpea la realidad de por qué Barnes está ahí. No ha venido a matar un rival. Ha venido a reclamar una pareja.

—Eres mío —pone en palabras, fijando su agarre. Su voz es autoritaria, pero sus ojos delatan duda.

Sam considera sus opciones, toma una bocanada de aire, y habla.

—Sí.


	2. Guarida de Iniquidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Dios, Buck —el sonrojo se extiende bajo su camiseta.
> 
> Y Sam no puede evitar darse cuenta de que empieza a oler muy bien; la esencia de omega, dulce, cubriendo el alfa almizclado de Barnes. Steve tiene que estar mojado tan solo por la proximidad de Barnes y su obvio interés.
> 
> —Sam está justo aquí.
> 
> Barnes sube su mirada a él y humedece sus labios. —Hermoso.
> 
> La chispa de calor que una única palabra envía a través de él le toma completamente por sorpresa. Sus hormonas deben haberse disparado suficiente para que ambos puedan percibirlas, puesto que las pupilas de Barnes se han dilatado y Steve inhala fuertemente.
> 
> Está tan sorprendido como ellos. No sabe si es por la palabra —nadie le había llamado nunca hermoso, ¿es cosa de los alfas?—, si es por el abierto deseo en las facciones de Barnes o la manera en la que Steve y él están entrelazados, sus aromas aumentando y esparciéndose por la guarida.
> 
> —Hermoso —repite, ronroneando esta vez. Extiende su mano libre—. Sam, acércate, precioso.

La guarida está fuera de la ciudad, en algún lugar profundo del bosque. No tiene forma de saber cuán lejos o cuánto tiempo llevan viajando. Barnes conduce evitando dejar rastro, hacia todos lados y dando vueltas aquí y allá. Sam está oculto en el espacio libre, entre los asientos, en la parte de atrás, cubierto por una manta. Sabe que han dejado Belgrado, lo reconoce porque el viaje se llena de baches una vez cambian a caminos de tierra. Se resigna a los traqueteos y trata de evitar hacerse daño.

Su parte más oscura piensa que toda la evasión sirve, además, para que Sam no sepa llegar a la guarida por sí mismo. O para no salir. Como el típico titular de películas de toda la vida: _alfa rudo y buenorro seduce a beta en su coche, beta no vuelve a ser visto de nuevo._

_Steve_ , se recuerda a sí mismo. Steve está en la guarida. Sam necesita llegar a Steve. Lo demás podrá resolverse después.

Varias horas de viaje desembocan, finalmente, en una parada. Sam quita la manta de su cabeza y toma una profunda bocanada de aire relativamente fresco.

—Por favor, dime que hemos llegado —se yergue, apoyándose con su codo y otea a través de la ventanilla trasera—. No siento las piernas y huele a calcetines sudados aquí abajo.

Barnes se da la vuelta y, como si nada, le sonríe. Tal expresión demasiado dulce para un tío enorme y musculado vestido con un chaleco forrado de kevlar y que lleva encima, al menos, doce cuchillos.

—Hemos llegado. Ven, mira.

Sale, abre la puerta trasera y toma el antebrazo de Sam, ayudándole a incorporarse. Sus rodillas se vencen al momento, con las piernas entumecidas y adoloridas tras haber estado en esa posición demasiado tiempo. Se apoya en Barnes y mira boquiabierto la cabaña.

“Cabaña” es subestimarlo. La casa de paredes de madera es de dos pisos, con sus cimientos de piedra, chimenea y buen porche. Esperaba más bien un búnker húmedo y sin ventanas que un retiro veraniego lujoso, algo que no sería una muy grata guarida para una tríada incipiente que llamar hogar, pero al parecer hasta los alfas en estado medio feral tienen estándares.

Es Steve quien abre la puerta principal e inhala profundamente al verles. Sam jamás pudo creer sentirse así de dichoso, liberado al verle de pie ahí, sin daños y si bien desconcertado, exactamente donde Barnes dijo que estaría.

— ¿Sam?

—Steve —Saluda Barnes, feliz.

Se separa un poco de Sam, asegurándose de que no se caiga —lo que Sam evita hacer, sin importar la sensación de hormigueo y el temblor de sus piernas; aún le queda _algo_ de dignidad, ¿vale?—. Entonces intercepta a Steve cuando baja hacia ellos, Barnes le rodea con un brazo y posa su nariz sobre su sien rápidamente. Al separarse, le codea suavemente hacia Sam.

Steve le sujeta de los hombros y le olfatea a conciencia, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación. Sabe que destila adrenalina y miedo instaurado. — ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, ¿tú?

—Bien, bien. Perdona por desaparecer así, ¿estás seguro de que estás bien?

Hay una nueva mordedura de vínculo en el cuello de Steve, sobrepuesta a la cicatriz antigua que Sam siempre, desde que le conoció, había visto. No es sorprendente que huela a sexo y a Barnes. Habían hablado sobre ello después de lo ocurrido en D.C, sobre cómo Steve renovaría su vínculo con Barnes si la oportunidad se presentaba. Sam había aceptado; no era tan cabrón como para negar a Steve reunirse con su alfa vinculado, especialmente cuando era tan obvio el amor que seguía sintiendo por él.

Inesperada era la marca de Sam. Había asumido que Barnes y él aprenderían a compartir, y en el caso de que no hubieran podido, Steve elegiría entre ellos. No había contado con que Barnes decidiera reclamar también a Sam.

— ¿Recuerdas la conversación sobre la relación con Bucky que tuvimos hace tiempo? —Pregunta Sam. Inclina su cabeza para que vea la marca de la ligera mordedura sobre su glándula. A Steve se le desencaja la mandíbula—. Necesitamos tener otra.

—Oh, wow —exhala.

Entrecierra sus ojos y suma dos y dos. Resopla, coloca sus manos en la cintura y mira fijamente a Barnes, quien está descargando suministros del coche.

— ¡Bucky! —Alza la voz. Barnes, una mano en la puerta de la cabaña, queda paralizado como un niño pillado con las manos en la masa—. ¡Siempre pensando con el nudo! ¿Preguntaste siquiera a Sam lo que él quería hacer, o te dedicaste a marcarle y arrastrarle hasta tu guarida?

Los ojos de Barnes se mueven de un lado a otro, como si la respuesta correcta estuviera escondida entre los árboles. Finalmente decide sacudir sus hombros y escabullirse al interior de la cabaña como un lobo asustado.

Steve gimotea y frota su cara con las manos. —No puedo creerlo; lo siento, Sam. Se suponía que solo debía recoger mis cosas y dejar una nota con un teléfono para ti. Te iba a llamar y explicártelo todo, dejarte decidir qué querías hacer, aunque ahora que estás aquí… —Su voz se pierde al tiempo que sus dedos acarician suavemente la marca de Barnes en su cuello.

Se ve muy esperanzado, casi ansioso. A Sam se le ocurre que, aunque nunca hayan hablado de esta posibilidad, no quiere decir que Steve nunca haya pensado en ello.

—Te gustaría esto, ¿cierto? ¿Los tres juntos?

—No importa lo que yo quiera —responde. Palabras muy típicas de él, pero no puede ocultar sus sentimientos por lo que está pasando y Sam no necesita palabras para saber que la respuesta es _sí_ —. ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú?

—Sinceramente, no lo sé.

Steve le atrapa en un abrazo que Sam no sabía que necesitaba hasta que sus fuertes brazos le envuelven y, de repente, siente la necesidad de llorar. Ha sido un día demasiado largo.

—Ya lo resolveremos —determina—. No tienes que decidir nada ahora mismo. ¿Comprasteis cena? ¿Por qué no tomas una ducha mientras busco algo que comer?

—Eres el mejor novio —murmura Sam, rozando su barbilla contra la de Steve y acariciando su cuello.

Steve huele a tranquilidad, familiar, incluso con la capa aún fresca de la esencia alfa de Barnes. Miel y manzanas, ahora con trazas de sal y humo de madera.

—No, tú lo eres —responde, automáticamente.

— ¡Meloso! —Barnes se ha recuperado suficiente del regaño de Steve como para salir al porche. Apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, brazos cruzados y una expresión tolerante mientras les observa.

— ¡Que te den! —Replica—. ¿Tienes algo de comer en esta ratonera?

 

El interior de la cabaña revela características que Sam no esperaría encontrar en una casa de vacaciones habitual. Las ventanas tienen persianas de metal inoxidable, y los marcos de todas las ventanas y puertas son de acero. Golpea ligeramente la ventana con la uña y escucha un sonido apagado.

— ¿Esto es cristal antibalas?

—Sí —responde orgulloso. Cierra la puerta tras de sí y desliza una gruesa barra de metal a través de ella. Se necesitaría un grupo de seis y un ariete para echarla abajo—. ¿Ves? Seguro.

Se pregunta de dónde ha sacado esta fortaleza disfrazada de cabaña, pero prefiere no preguntar. Teme que Barnes pudiera darle una respuesta.

— ¿Cuál es el plan de seguridad contra incendios? —Pregunta, casi en broma.

Barnes está completamente serio cuando señala la red de tuberías en el techo. —Cisterna de tejado. Sistema de aspersores.

—Muy bonito —alaba Steve, y asiente satisfecho—. ¿Dónde está la despensa?

Barnes se enorgullece todavía más. Su cerebro alfa debe estar nadando en endorfinas al mostrar a sus potenciales parejas cuán _fuerte_ y _seguro_ y _bien abastecida_ está su guarida. Les lleva a un cuarto junto a la cocina, abriendo la puerta con un ademán.

—Comida —señala, ufano.

—Wow —suelta Sam.

El cuarto está lleno, de suelo a techo, con hilera tras hilera de comida de conserva. Sopa en lata, tallarines instantáneos, comida precocinada, incluso cajas de macarrones con queso a granel. Parece un búnker preparado para el día del Juicio Final, para el que, teniendo en cuenta el resto de fortificaciones de la cabaña, Barnes no ha escatimado en gastos.

—Sin duda es algo —asiente.

—Buen trabajo, Buck —Steve está gratamente satisfecho.

Teniendo en cuenta que creció durante la Gran Depresión no es sorprendente que apruebe el acopio de comida. Añadido a sus metabolismos de súpersoldado, el almacenamiento de quinientas latas de judías puede llegar a verse como un comportamiento razonable.

Sam comienza a sentir dolor de cabeza.

—Ve y dúchate —Steve le conduce fuera de la despensa y camina con él por la casa, masajeando sus hombros tensos mientras le dirige al cuarto de baño—. Tómate tu tiempo; encontraré algo limpio para que te cambies.

—Eres el mejor novio —suspira, y esta vez Steve no discute. Deja un beso en la nuca de Sam y se aleja.

La ducha es _magnífica_. Buena presión de agua, plenitud de agua caliente, barra de jabón simple sin esencia. Sam permanece lo suficiente para que cada músculo de su cuerpo se relaje, disolviendo la tensión del día tan extraño que ha tenido y dejándole completamente laxo. Cierra la llave del agua y toma la toalla ligeramente húmeda de la percha. Steve debe haberse duchado antes.

Entierra su cara en ella e inhala el aroma de un omega feliz, excitado. La esencia es un recuerdo físico de que Steve está aquí, y seguro, y es idóneo para que Sam termine de relajarse. Incluso después de vestirse, acomoda la toalla alrededor de sus hombros.

 

Steve le pasa un plato de sándwiches de queso gratinado y otro de sopa tan pronto como sale de la habitación. Llevan la comida al salón y, por un momento, solo se concentran en comer; Sam sabe que es mejor dejar las conversaciones importantes para cuando los niveles de azúcar han sido repuestos. Barnes permanece estático mientras Steve y Sam se acomodan, solo yendo a tomar su propia ducha una vez que se asegura que tienen suficiente de comer.

El salón es abierto, limpio de muebles; provisto, en su lugar, de un montón de cojines y almohadas en el suelo. Se pregunta si Barnes las compró todas o si la cabina venía decorada. Por la mezcla de tonos pastel con los mullidos y enormes cojines de colores chillones, sospecha que es una mezcla de ambos.

La comida le deja con la mente serena por primera vez desde que tropezó con Barnes en la mañana, y cuando quita las últimas migas de su camiseta se siente listo para una charla seria. Un vínculo trial es un serio compromiso, y Barnes, Steve y él tienen mucho que aclarar antes de que se sienta listo para ello. Será una larga, extraña discusión, pero es el tipo de comunicación sobre la que se cimienta una buena relación. Steve _quiere_ esto; es suficiente razón para que Sam dé su mayor esfuerzo.

Barnes descarrila toda buena intención de Sam en el segundo que sale del cuarto. Recién duchado, limpio y oliendo a alfa completamente satisfecho. Los músculos de sus hombros anchos se flexionan y relajan con el roce relajado de la toalla sobre su pelo húmedo.

También está desnudo.

— ¡Jesucristo! —Sam intenta no mirar su miembro. Falla. Dios _Santo_ —. ¿No olvidas algo?

Barnes deja de mover su toalla. Toma un momento para considerar. —No.

—Ropa, Bucky —indica Steve, un sonrojo calentando sus mejillas—. No llevas nada de ropa.

Barnes expresa desconcierto, como si no tuviera idea de que eso pudiera ser un problema.

—Tío, al menos algo de ropa interior —Sam cubre sus ojos (no es como si eso evite saber cómo es el miembro de Bucky; ese caballo está fuera de su establo y, ¡hey!, al parecer el porno alfa no es tan exagerado. No si el alfa es Barnes).

Barnes da una mirada a ambos de _solo hago esto para complaceros_ , pero desaparece en la habitación y sale con un bóxer negro ajustado a la perfección que crea un contraste dramático con su piel. Es casi peor que cuando estaba desnudo.

Barnes se coloca tras Steve y le atrae a su regazo.

— ¿Contento? —Ironiza.

—Sí.

Sam no está seguro si Barnes no ha pillado el sarcasmo o si simplemente no le importa. Está completamente tranquilo. Su vinculado entre sus brazos, seguro en su guarida con él y su potencial pareja, ¿por qué debería importarle nada más?

Steve aclara su garganta. —Así que Sam y yo hemos pensado que sería una buena idea empezar hablando sobre nuestros límites y expectativas. Una vez que resolvamos con lo que estamos todos de acuerdo podemos-

Steve se interrumpe con un quejido agudo cuando Barnes, casual, desliza su mano bajo la camiseta de Steve y pellizca un pezón.

— _¡Bucky!_

El nombrado murmura contra su cuello y desciende su mano.

—Dios, Buck —el sonrojo se extiende bajo su camiseta.

Y Sam no puede evitar darse cuenta de que empieza a oler _muy bien_ ; la esencia de omega, dulce, cubriendo el alfa almizclado de Barnes. Steve tiene que estar mojado tan solo por la proximidad de Barnes y su obvio interés.

—Sam está justo aquí.

Barnes sube su mirada a él y humedece sus labios. —Hermoso.

La chispa de calor que una única palabra envía a través de él le toma completamente por sorpresa. Sus hormonas deben haberse disparado suficiente para que ambos puedan percibirlas, puesto que las pupilas de Barnes se han dilatado y Steve inhala fuertemente.

Está tan sorprendido como ellos. No sabe si es por la palabra —nadie le había llamado nunca _hermoso_ , ¿es cosa de los alfas?—, si es por el abierto deseo en las facciones de Barnes o la manera en la que Steve y él están entrelazados, sus aromas aumentando y esparciéndose por la guarida.

—Hermoso —repite, ronroneando esta vez. Extiende su mano libre—. _Sam_ , acércate, precioso.

Oh, joder; es el mismo tono de voz que Steve tiene cuando Sam le tiene tan al borde que olvida conservar pudor. Se remueve en su lugar, atrapado entre la excitación y la cautela.

— ¿Eres tímido? —Pregunta, con una pequeña sonrisa furtiva. Regresa a Steve y hunde la nariz en su pelo—. ¿Quieres que se lo mostremos, cariño? ¿Cómo de bien te sientes?

—Bucky —gimotea Steve. Se inclina hacia el brazo a su lado, dejando al descubierto su cuello—. Se suponía que- que íbamos a hablar.

—Pues habla —Barnes toma entre sus dientes el lóbulo de su oreja y Steve _gime_.

— ¿Cómo se quieres que me concentre cuando-? ¡Ohhhhh!, haz eso de nuevo, vamos, sí, _exactamente ahí_ —Steve casi choca con los dos al darse la vuelta de manera repentina y pegarse contra el pecho de Barnes.

Steve presiona sus caderas hacia abajo, y Barnes empuja hacia arriba para restregarse.

—Oh, cielos —suspira Sam.

Esto es, sin duda, lo más caliente que ha visto en su vida, y nadie está desnudo todavía.

—Sí, mi amor —Barnes resopla placentero cuando saca la camiseta de Steve sobre su cabeza.

Atrae sus caderas contra la suya, besando toda su clavícula.

—Sam —pronuncia Steve en un hilo de voz. Barnes comienza a crear un anillo de marcas en la piel pálida de su garganta—. ¿Estás bien con esto? Podemos irnos al dormitorio si tú-

—Sí, no, estoy bien —la voz misma de Sam suena forzada. Caen sus intentos por mantenerse sereno y palmea su miembro, cada vez más endurecido, sobre el pantalón—. Si es por mí, no paréis.

Barnes le sonríe, con un indicio de desafío alfa, y baja sin ceremonias, de un tirón los pantalones y ropa interior de Steve. Sam tiene una perfecta vista de los dedos de Barnes enterrándose en su culo.

—Mmm —exhala Steve. Se mueve hacia abajo, contra la presión, su esencia destilando dulce caramelo.

—Eso es —murmura Barnes. Toma con facilidad dos dedos, y apenas ha empezado. Su mirada captura la de Sam y añade otro—. ¿Todo bien?

— _Muy_ bien —presiona abajo, impaciente y desvergonzado—. Aún estoy abierto de antes; vamos Buck, hazlo ya.

Barnes le dirige a Sam una mirada de sufrimiento y Sam tiene que reír.

— ¿Siempre es así? —Pregunta Sam, verdaderamente fascinado—. ¿Más rápido, más fuerte, más?

—Siempre —responde, asintiendo. Steve gruñe y ejerce más presión hacia abajo—. Está bien, está bien. Te tengo, Steve.

Libera su mano, ignorando el gimoteo frustrado y posiciona a Steve para encarar a Sam. Dándole una buena vista, comprende, y Sam presiona más fuerte su miembro.

Steve entrecierra su mirada perdida cuando Barnes penetra en él, lenta y cuidadosamente, aumentando la velocidad cuando Steve comienza a moverse, incitándole sin palabras. Sam sabe cómo es eso; ver a Steve perder su control constante y demandar lo que desea es siempre sobrecogedor.

Una vez que Steve siente acercarse el culmen gime un poco, impacientes jadeos que hacen a Barnes cubrir su cuello con besos. —Anúdame, Bucky, vamos.

—Ya lo hice antes —acaricia con sus manos, carne y metal, la espalda de Steve. Él se arquea con ello—. Te haré daño.

—No estoy hecho de cristal, Buck.

—Quiero cuidar de ti —reitera. Ralentiza el movimiento de sus caderas, para demostrar su punto.

Steve hace una mueca —y Sam nunca lo admitirá, pero encuentra las muecas de Steve adorables— y entonces Barnes cambia la táctica.

—Quiero cuidarte —gruñe, y embiste más fuerte, palpando para juguetear con sus pezones—. Abrirte lentamente, dejarte todo hermoso y mojado para mí, preparado para tomar mi nudo.

Steve está enrojecido hasta el pecho, su cara relajada y denotando completo gozo. Barnes besa su hombro y a continuación muerde con un gruñido, su cuerpo volviéndose rígido y su nudo hinchándose. Retoma de nuevo las embestidas tras unos segundos, menos profundas pero más rápidas, ahora su nudo hinchado fuera de Steve. El momento en el que cierra su mano —la de _metal_ , Sam se da cuenta, e imaginando lo que el frío e inflexible toque debe sentirse en piel caliente es casi suficiente para llevarle al borde— alrededor del miembro de Steve, le hace gemir y correrse en listones blancos sobre los cojines. Alguna parte lejana de Sam que no está a punto de tener un ataque al corazón por la lujuria del momento anota que tendrán que hacer un montón de colada después de esto.

Barnes se desliza fuera de Steve y le apacigua en el post-orgasmo, acariciando sus lados y susurrando cursilerías en su pelo. Su miembro está medio duro sobre el nudo, listo para una ronda más o dos —o seis, si su resistencia es parecida a la de Steve; pero ese pensamiento es, francamente, demasiado alarmante para Sam como para tomarlo en consideración en ese momento—.

Sam se embebe con la imagen de un post-coital Steve de ensueño durante al menos cinco minutos antes de que la conciencia situacional de éste vuelve a tener conexión. Alza su cabeza del pecho de Barnes, mira a Sam y sonríe dulce y sucio.

—Tu turno.

Sam ha cometido un fallo terrible.

Tan centrado en el show no se dio cuenta de la inevitable consecuencia: dos súpersoldados, ambos temporalmente saciados, listos para centrar toda su atención en él. Por un momento no sabe si ceder a sus nervios y retirarse, o si darse la vuelta y _suplicar_ por que le toquen. Su miembro vibra cuando Barnes le mira, haciendo clara su decisión.

—Sam —llama Barnes, y espera hasta que cierne su mirada sobre él antes de extender su mano de nuevo—. _Acércate_.

Esta vez, lo hace. No gatea, no está todavía tan ido; en su lugar se tiende, arrastrándose un poco sobre sus pies y casi tropezándose con el final de sus pantalones. No es mucho más digno que gatear, pero, ¡hey! El simbolismo es lo que cuenta. Se detiene justo antes de alcanzarles.

—Sin morder —exige tan severo como puede dado lo perdido que ya se encuentra—. Es un límite inflexible hasta que diga lo contrario. No mordidas, no vínculo, ¿entendido?

—Sí —afirma Barnes, y entonces, el muy idiota, descarado de él sella sus labios con una cremallera imaginaria y tira la llave. Sam bufa una risa sorprendida.

Cuando finalmente se acerca, Barnes acaricia con su mano cálida su brazo, y después jala el borde de la camiseta. —Steve.

Steve le ofrece una amplia sonrisa y quita su camiseta, acariciando su piel desnuda con las yemas de sus dedos hacia arriba. Se besan por unos minutos, lento y sin prisas a pesar del miembro punzante de Sam, y es perfecto. Apaciguador, familiar.

Cuando Steve se coloca de rodillas y acaricia la dureza de Sam en sus pantalones también es familiar, pero para nada apaciguador. Gime y baja sus pantalones. El momento en el que su miembro se libera, Steve lo frota con su mano cubierta de su humedad; ha ignorado la excitación por tanto tiempo que el placer repentino le golpea como un tren de carga.

Únicamente mejora cuando las manos de Barnes envuelven su nuca, sus pulgares acariciando la glándula. Sam se sobresalta ante la inesperada sensación y se mueve hacia el toque, que se apreta en respuesta.

— _Sam_ —repite Barnes.

Serpentea su brazo de metal alrededor de su torso y le incita hacia su regazo, frotando su miembro húmedo contra su trasero. Steve continúa el movimiento, su mano manteniendo un movimiento constante en el miembro de Sam.

—Dios, Barnes, avisa primero —patea sus pantalones fuera y se aferra a los hombros de Steve buscando equilibrio—. Apenas nos hemos besado aún.

Debería haber sabido que Barnes tomaría aquello como una invitación. Toma con su mano de metal su quijada y le persuade a girar la cabeza hacia él. Labios cálidos cubren los suyos en un suave, extrañamente delicado beso. La ligera, burlona presión es un fuerte contraste a la firme estadía del calor de su cuerpo alfa y la fuerza tibia del brazo que acaricia su pecho.

—Oh, joder —gime, cuando Barnes comienza a mecerse bajo él, su nudo cubierto en lubricación deslizándose entre sus nalgas. Steve se coloca en sus manos y rodillas y toma el miembro de Sam en su boca—. Oh, _joder_.

Incrusta sus dedos en el pelo de Steve y se aferra por su querida vida. Barnes presiona su nudo y se corre de nuevo, caliente y húmedo sobre su espalda. Siente el ligero toque de Barnes cuando manosea con sus dedos el estropicio. Su mano se desliza hacia arriba, restregando semen de alfa con una cantidad subyacente de lubricación omega en las glándulas del cuello de Sam.

_Bastardo astuto_ , piensa. Por supuesto que Barnes encontraría una forma de marcarle incluso bajo órdenes de mantener su boca lejos de él. Sam sabe que no estará feliz una vez se seque y comience a picar, pero por ahora el olor de alfa saciado solo aumenta su propia excitación.

—Ahora —indica Barnes, su respiración caliente contra su oreja.

Normalmente respondería algo ladino sobre Barnes no siendo _su_ sargento, si pudiera hablar, cosa que no puede, y si la boca de Steve no hubiera sacado todo el sarcasmo fuera de él, lo que ha hecho. En su lugar se corre al momento, llenando la boca de Steve y sacudiéndose en el firme agarre de Barnes mientas le consiguen dar el orgasmo más potente de su _vida_.

Steve le lame con afán antes de soltarle. Se mueve hacia atrás, agachado, mejillas sonrojadas y ojos brillantes. Barnes presiona un beso en su sien y levanta a Steve de rodillas. Su mano hace un puño en el pelo de Steve para sujetarle mientras le besa, profundo, saboreando el sabor del semen de Sam.

— _Jodido_ Dios —susurra Sam.

Si tuviera un periodo refractario como Steve, esa imagen habría sido suficiente para tenerle duro de nuevo, pero su cuerpo está fuera de combate. Barnes rompe el beso, le mira, y sonríe ligeramente satisfecho.

—Bien.

Empuja a Steve contra los cojines, coloca a Sam sobre el pecho de éste y gatea, cayendo sobre ambos —ignorando las protestas amortiguadas de Sam; los súpersoldados son jodidamente pesados—. Su pecho comienza a retumbar con pequeños, gozosos ronroneos.

—Mío —dice.

—Sí, amigo —resopla Sam, palmeando su espalda.

Steve se apreta contra él, acariciando con su nariz el cuello de Sam. Lame el punto marcado por Barnes y una onda incontrolable de atención pasa a través de él. Su cuerpo entero se vuelve laxo, emparedado en un sándwich de súpersoldados.

Barnes ronronea de nuevo y, a continuación, rueda en busca de algo en los armarios. Regresa con agua, una toalla limpia y gran cantidad de mantas. Sam reúne fuerzas para despegarse y limpiar su ingle, pero ya está, suficiente agotado. Es posible que no se vuelva a mover. Es Barnes quien pasa la toalla por su espalda y le persuade de beber un poco de agua.

Una vez que todos están limpios empuja a Sam contra la espalda de Steve y les abraza agresivamente en cucharita, contra el pecho de Steve, y enganchando su pierna en la parte posterior de la rodilla de Sam. Ronronea de nuevo, deleitándose de placer.

Justo antes de caer dormido, Sam decide que debería, probablemente, empezar a pensar de Barnes como Bucky.


	3. Movimiento de Cortejo Completo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abraza la olla de flores contra su pecho y da a Steve una mirada desconcertada. Los pétalos cosquillean su cara. — ¿Qué cojones?
> 
> —Oh Dios mío —ríe Steve, porque detrás de toda la idea de Verdad y Libertad es, en secreto, un enorme idiota—. Bucky está pretendiéndote.
> 
> —Jesucristo —Sam mueve con cuidado un jarrón y dos vasos para hacer espacio en la mesa—. Necesitó café antes de tratar con esto.
> 
> La cafetera está llena de caléndulas.
> 
> Sam se rinde y vuelve a la cama.
> 
> (Bucky corteja a Sam, con resultados mixtos).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tengo muy claro el título; si a alguien se le ocurre uno mejor, hacédmelo saber XD.

—Qué cojones —susurra Sam. Siente como si hubiera gritado, pero eso podría asustar a la cría de oso de un metro sentada en mitad del salón, observándole con curiosidad.

— ¡Oso! —Sorprende, con orgullo, Bucky.

Mira la _peligrosa fauna silvestre_ que está, por alguna razón, en _medio de su casa_ con un ojo paternal afectivo. La cría tiene uno de los cojines agarrado contra su pecho y una bonita cinta amarilla y rosa atada, con soltura, en su cuello. Y de todas las preguntas sin respuesta que laman atención en la cabeza de Sam, _de dónde ha sacado el Soldado de Invierno una cinta rosa y amarilla en medio de los jodidos bosques de Rumanía_ prevalece.

— ¿Por qué —empieza Sam, muy, muy calmado— hay un oso en mi salón?

Bucky está comenzando a decaerse un poco. Obviamente este último regalo no está yendo tan bien como pensaba que iría. Agacha la cabeza y mira a Sam a través de sus largas, oscuras pestañas, lo que es injusto.

— ¿Mascota? —Intenta.

—No.

—Pero-

— ¡No! Los osos son animales salvajes, Bucky. Esto no es sostenible para el medio ambiente. Además, va a ensuciar toda la alfombra, y no voy a limpiar mierda de oso, no he firmado en ningún sitio para ello.

—Lo pasearé todos los días —ahora Bucky rasca con su pie el suelo y le mira esperanzado. Sus pestañas deberían ser _ilegales_.

Sam llama a los refuerzos. — ¡Steve!

Steve entra y abre los ojos. — ¿Eso es una cría de oso?

La cría pestañea, clava sus garras en el cojín con suficiente fuerza para que la tela se rompa y el relleno blanco caiga por todos lados. El oso cae atrás y gira hacia un lado. Sus patas traseras se mueven en el aire.

Steve muerde su labio. —Es tan mono.

—Steven Grant Rogers.

No se quedan al oso, pero Steve está tan apenado que tres días después Bucky aparee con dos perros peludos y enormes —Sam cree que podrían ser medio lobos— para que Steve los adopte y llenen la cabaña con babas y afecto implacable.

Sam alza sus manos y reafirma que _él_ no va a ser quien los saque de paseo por la nieve a las cinco de la mañana, pero por otra parte acepta que esto está fuera de su alcance. Al fin y al cabo, ceder es el cimiento de cualquier relación.

 

 

Sam obsequia a Bucky su más serena mirada. — ¿Me has comprado lencería?

—No —Bucky se arrodilla en la cama y se inclina sobre Steve, quien yace recostado contra el pecho de Sam.

Cubre la cara de Steve con las prendas rosas y sedosas. Las medias son de encaje, para combinar con la ropa interior.

—Son para Steve. Steve en lencería es para ti.

Steve sube una mano y baja la prenda de uno de sus ojos. —Oh, ¿así que ahora soy un regalo?

—Sí —afirma—. ¿Es un buen regalo?

—Sip —responde Sam.

Steve acaricia un poco la prenda, moviendo sus dedos tan ligeramente que es apenas perceptible. Su cara está enrojecida, lo que podría ser solo vergüenza, pero el rubor se extiende bajo su pecho y comienza a oler a caramelo dulce.

—Buen trabajo, Bucky.

Más tarde esa noche, Sam deja caer la cabeza atrás en el cojín y trata de conseguir aliento tanto que jadea. — _Muy_ buen trabajo, Bucky.

Éste ronronea con satisfacción y deja otra marca en el cuello de Steve.

Doce pares más de suave seda aparecen durante la siguiente semana. Steve hace un desfile de moda improvisado, Sam casi se atraganta con su propia lengua y Bucky se jacta por una semana.

 

 

Sam abre los ojos para encontrarse con la imagen borrosa de un súpersoldado preocupado, inspeccionándole desde una distancia de, aproximadamente, centímetro y medio.

—Argh, joder… —Sam se revuelve tan rápido que casi choca con el cabecero, pero la mano derecha de Bucky llega suficientemente rápido a la parte posterior de su cabeza para evitarlo. Le mira—. ¿Por qué?

—Estás enfermo —informa Bucky, como si fuera una sentencia de muerte.

—Tengo catarro, Bucko. La situación está bajo control, no es algo que necesites vigilar a las —mira el reloj— cuatro de la jodida mañana, ¿estás de broma?

—Elevada temperatura por una duración superior a tres días —su voz es espeluznante, inexpresiva, llena de conocimientos implantados por Hydra.

Sus ojos siguen siendo todo preocupación humana, así que Sam no está preocupado de que pueda estar teniendo un flashback. Tan solo es cómo Bucky habla en ocasiones cuando está estresado.

—Un virus, probablemente. Un virus puede resultar en un deterioro de la función respiratoria. Vigilancia necesaria.

Sam aqueja y cubre su cara con las mantas. Bucky espera tres segundos exactos y entonces las vuelve a bajar con cuidado.

— ¡Steeeeve! —Protesta Sam.

—Está durmiendo en el salón. Los protocolos de cuarentena están activados.

— ¡Steve ni siquiera se puede poner enfermo!

Las cejas de Bucky se bajan con inamovible decisión.

— ¡Lo siento, Sam! —Grita el nombrado desde la sala de estar. Bien, superóido, por supuesto que ha escuchado cada palabra—. ¡Intenté decirle, pero, eh, Bucky no quiere arriesgar a que me ponga enfermo de ninguna manera!

— ¡Una gripe más y destrozarás tus malditos pulmones, Rogers! —Responde Bucky, toda traza de inflexión robótica desaparecía, su voz 100% anterior a todo, de Brooklyn—. Ni se te ocurra pensar en salir de la cama, te quedarás aquí, ¡y mantén la bolsa de agua caliente a tus pies!

Por curiosidad, Sam lo comprueba. Sip, ese peso caliente debe ser una bolsa de agua que Bucky ha metido bajo las mantas.

Se siente verdaderamente agradable.

Aún trata de pensar nuevas e inventivas formas de maldecir a Bucky cuando cae dormido de nuevo.

 

 

Los talones de Sam revuelven la colcha mientras la lengua de Bucky delinea la cabeza de su miembro, una presión más tentativa que satisfactoria. Sus brazos tironean el firme agarre de Steve, tratando de empujar hacia delante, atrapando la sensación. Bucky aleja su boca completamente y suspira una corriente de aire sobre su miembro sensible.

Ha perdido la noción de cuánto tiempo Bucky le lleva dejando al borde del cuchillo, apartándose cada vez que estaba a punto de venirse. Es increíble y terrible e _increíble_.

— ¿Cómo lo llevas? —Pregunta Steve, demasiado animado.

Está colocado en la parte superior de la cama, su cara inclinada hacia abajo sobre la de Sam, observando con acalorada fascinación cómo Bucky, metódico, le descoloca.

—Os odio, a ambos —gime. Bucky ríe y da una lamida juguetona al glande.

Sam no sería capaz de soportar tanto testeo de no ser por Steve manteniéndole en su lugar, sujeto, pero joder, esto es _bueno_. Adora su peso en él, las manos grandes, gentiles de Steve presionando sus muñecas contra los cojines, y el pecho y codos de Bucky fijando sus piernas para no moverlas.

Bucky le engulle de nuevo; gime y echa atrás la cabeza. Steve besa la punta de su nariz.

—Os odio tanto —murmura, y Bucky sonríe plácido.

 

 

Sam despierta con un jadeo. Presiona una mano fuertemente sobre el martilleo de su corazón. _Mierda, mierda, mierda_. Cada vez que cree que sus pesadillas se han ido, es cuando regresan más vívidas que nunca; la oscuridad, el viento fuerte, el grito de Riley-

— ¿Sam?

Steve y Bucky están sentados, mirándole, Steve con su expresión cuidadosa de _no estoy creando un alboroto sobre esto porque sé que lo odias pero realmente quiero crear un alboroto_ ; Bucky frunciendo el ceño.

—Estoy bien —en parte es cierto—. Solamente un mal sueño. Nada nuevo.

—Ven aquí —anima Steve, abriendo sus brazos. Sam gatea a su regazo sin una pizca de vergüenza. Es un regazo muy agradable.

Bucky sale de la habitación en silencio. Les está dando espacio, lo que Sam supone que debería apreciar. Así que, ¿por qué se siente un poco frío, incluso arropado contra el pecho de Steve?

Es en el momento justo en que se está preguntando si Bucky dormirá en otro lugar el resto de la noche que reaparece con una taza en mano. Se acerca junto a Steve y coloca un brazo alrededor de Sam, sin vacilar, y comienza a acariciar círculos en su espalda.

—Bebe —pide, presionando la taza en sus manos.

Es leche caliente, endulzada y condimentada con algo. Nuez moscada, piensa. Podría preguntar, pero está volviendo a adormecerse, envuelto entre Bucky y Steve. Seguro entre los brazos de sus parejas.

Al día siguiente, tras la cena, Bucky le acerca su abrigo y señala con su cabeza la puerta, que indica que es hora de pasear a los perros y la presencia de Sam es requerida.

—Está bien, está bien —acepta, poniéndose la chaqueta—. ¡Frito, Chee-chee, vamos!

No pudieron ponerse de acuerdo sobre los nombres, así que ahora ambos tienen tres cada uno. Steve les llama Rutherford y Grover —“para combinar con Buchanan y Wilson y Grant”, había dicho Steve, como el gran nerd sobre historia que es—; Sam llama al pelirrojo Cheeto y al marrón-dorado Frito —“para combinar con tus hombros de Dorito”, había explicado Sam, manteniendo su cara lo más seria posible mientras Bucky se desternillaba detrás—, y Bucky, cuando utiliza alguna palabra, les llama llama Лисичка y Мышка —/Lisichka y Mishka/, porque para qué darles nombres reales de perro cuando puedes llamarles Pequeño Zorro y Pequeño Ratón. Probablemente habría llamado al oso la palabra rusa para cachorro—. Normalmente con solo silbar los perros entienden perfectamente qué quiere. Sam todavía no ha desarrollado telepatía canina.

Sam y Bucky toman un camino lento y serpenteante por el bosque. Los perros corren delante, persiguiendo rastros, volviendo atrás en busca de caricias cada vez que Bucky silba.

—Háblame de Riley —pide Bucky, y Sam lo hace.

Habla y habla y habla hasta que su voz está ronca pero su mente callada. Bucky escucha, sin interrumpir una sola vez, paciente como una montaña y el doble de presente.

 

 

Los dedos de Bucky se deslizan fuera y besa la parte posterior del cuello de Sam, sus dientes apenas rozando la glándula vinculatoria. Sam echa atrás su cuello y apreta el agarre en la mano de Steve. Está en medio, Bucky cubriéndole desde atrás y Steve estirado frente a él, una mano cerrada con la suya mientras la otra acaricia su pecho.

— ¿Sí? —Pregunta Bucky.

—Todavía sí —afirma—, hazlo ya.

La cabeza del miembro de Bucky se posiciona contra la entrada dilatada de Sam. No puede evitar empujarse contra ello, testeando y aliviado por la facilidad con la que se estira el músculo. Bucky tiene un don para preparar lenta y tortuosamente, y Sam lleva listo y ansioso desde lo que parecen horas, pero dadas las absurdas proporciones alfa de Bucky, la preparación cuidadosa probablemente es necesaria.

Las manos de Bucky se colocan en las caderas de Sam cuando empuja hacia delante, meciéndose contra su culo. La cabeza de su miembro se desliza dentro, estirando con fuerza pero no incomodidad. La respiración de Sam queda atrapada.

—Le gusta —murmura Steve—. Oh, Buck, es hermoso.

Sus dientes raspan sobre la glándula una vez más. Su voz está afectada cuando vuelve a hablar. — ¿Sí?

—Me jodo en dios, Barnes —exhala Sam, un poco demasiado jadeante para el intento de voz autoritaria que le hubiera gustado—, si no hincas tus dientes en mí ahora mismo-

Las caderas de Bucky dan una estocada, y muerde fuerte. El picor de la mordida se pierde bajo el flash de _triunfo diversión afecto MÍO_ cuando el vínculo se establece en su lugar.

—Oh —respira.

Puede _sentirlo_. Puede sentir la satisfacción primitiva de Bucky, todo el _mantener apreciar proteger_ , y el _anhelo respeto deleite_ de Steve tanto como puede verlo en su cara. _Ahí estás_ , piensa Sam, y casi se siente mareado, hasta que Bucky se mueve y pierde la concentración en nada excepto el placer, las sensaciones de Bucky sobreponiéndose a la suya y añadiendo _caliente húmedo apretado_ al dulce deslizar de su miembro.

—Joder, Señor —boquea—. No me extraña que seáis incapaces de mantener vuestras manos lejos del otro.

—No hemos hecho nada más que empezar, hermoso —murmura en su oreja, y Sam sabe que eso es una promesa.

— ¿Bien? —Sam arquea su espalda y siente alardearse cuando el cambio de ángulo hace a Bucky gemir—. Conquístame, Sargento Barnes.

Bucky gruñe y lame la nueva mordida de vínculo, haciendo a Sam alzar un gemido por la sobrecarga de sensaciones. —Señor, sí, señor.

 

 

Antes de quedarse dormido, Sam toca la mordida. La conexión con Steve y Bucky es un sonido constante bajo su piel. Steve le aseguró que la intensidad se rebajaría con el tiempo según Sam se acostumbrase a procesar la nueva información, pero por ahora es difícil de saber dónde acaba Sam y empiezan sus vinculados, apilados como están sobre la cama.

Bucky está en su típico despliegue postcoital como Cubierta Humana Posesiva, cubriendo a sus parejas y ronroneando una tormenta. Sam, gozando y bien follado y sintiéndose muy bien acerca de sus decisiones en la vida; sabe perfectamente cómo se siente.

Coloca un brazo sobre el pecho desnudo de Steve y cierra una mano alrededor de la muñeca metálica de Bucky.

—Mío —Bucky gruñe feliz y presiona a Sam más contra el colchón.


End file.
